Have Faith
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: 9 The ending! Fixed up.
1. I Can't Keep This Secret Anymore

Faith

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harm, Mac, etc.I don't own the name Patrick Henry (obviously) or The Learning Channel.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Beth, Gen, Gio, Gwendolyn, Davadita (Daah-vid-ta), and any others not of the JAG world.

-*-*-

Have Faith

_Part One:_

_I Can't Keep This Secret Anymore_

-*-*-

Cmdr. Harmon Rabb Junior bounced into JAG headquarters, happily whistling a song he'd heard on the radio."Morning, Harriet!Where's Bud?" He smiled as he passed her and didn't wait for an answer to his question.

"Sir?" She called, albeit shakily, after him, "Sir, you may want to wait for a moment!"

About to ask why, Harm was cut off by Bud who walked over, "Cmdr., the Admiral wants to see you."

"Okay, let me just go put my briefcase in my office."

"No, sir.This can't wait."

"Okay.What's wrong?Is Mac okay?"  
"Col. MacKenzie is fine, sir." Bud paled, "Sir, Davadita Parkington is here.She wants to see you.She's been talking to Admiral Chegwidden for an hour now."

Harm's eyes widened, "Why?"  
"She needs to talk to you." Bud motioned for the Cmdr. towards Chegwidden's office.Harm ran to the door, and saw the person he'd considered a niece, Davadita, sitting in a chair.Her face was red from crying, but she came to attention as she had been taught in the academy.A young woman of twenty-five, she wore her khaki uniform, her long blond hair braided.Her eyes, blue like the sky, seemed pained, and he cringed inwardly at the thought of anything hurting the child he'd known since her birth and he had named.

"Davy?" At the sound of her nickname, one only her Uncle Harm – as she always called him – could get away with, she collapsed into him and began to cry, "I didn't…I couldn't protect her!I promi…promised her!I…didn't do what I promised!"

-*-*-

After a half hour, Davy had fallen asleep.Harm placed her on the couch in the Admiral's office, and covered her with his coat.

"Do you know what did she meant about protection and promises?" Chegwidden asked.

"No I don't, sir.It probably had to do with her sister Beth.But I have no clue what it was about." Harm replied, running his hand through his hair, "I've never seen her cry like that."

Mac, who'd been standing by Chegwidden's desk the entire time, looked to Harriet then to Bud, before walking over to her friend, "Harm, you may want to sit down for this."

He looked at her through wide eyes, "What's wrong?" He asked, repeating his earlier question.

"Harmon.Sit.Please." The Admiral told him, the trace of an order in it.

Confused as to why he'd just been called by his full first name – and by the Admiral, he simply did as told and turned his attention to Mac.

"Davadita came here about two hours ago looking for you.She was near hysterical, and sensitive to the movement of anyone's hands.When we got her calmed down, she explained that she wants you to prosecute her parents in a court martial and to see to it her sister is taken from their custody."

"Why?They love Carli and Jacob."

"Harm, Davadita is filing charges on behalf of Beth.She has evidence that Ens. Parkington and Lt. Parks are sexually and physically abusing her sister."

Overcome with the urge to vomit, Harm ran from the room and into the restroom.

-*-*-

Davy approached her uncle's office and looked in at him.He wasn't that much older then her – only a little more than decade – but almost all of her memories of her youth were filled with Harm.He'd taught her everything he'd known, filled her with a passion for flying as well.When she was five and found out that he'd been the one to give her the eccentric name she had, Harm's nickname changed from Harmy to Uncle Harm.

Now as she watched him, she could see the pain etched into the all-too-young features.He looked up at her and then at his shoes.

"Why didn't you tell me?I could've done something for her…and for you."

"There's no need to protect me, Uncle Harm, they never hurt me."

Harm's gazed changed direction like lightening, "Don't lie, Davadita Serenity Parkington.If it happened to your little sister, I know it happened to you."

Davy sighed, "I never could lie convincingly to you.It did happen to me, but it doesn't matter.I got away.Beth's still got four or five years with them.As much as I can try, I can't protect her any longer."

"What did you mean before?When you said you promised her and you broke your promise?"

Inhaling deeply, Davy prepared to give the simplest explanation she could, "When mom and dad got back from their tour on the Patrick Henry, Beth was so scared that they'd found out what we'd done.I promised her they wouldn't and I'd take care of her.I didn't follow through.They hurt her so badly this time." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What'd you two do while they were away?" He asked, standing up and walking to her.He hugged her as tight as possible then let her go.He pushed her into a chair, shut his office door, and sat down next to her.

"Changed her name."  
"What?"

"Beth couldn't stand being called Bethany anymore.Dad would tell her that because he named her, he owned her.I used to hear it in the night." She closed her eyes, banishing the memories, then spoke again, "So while they were away, she asked everyone to know that she'd unofficially changed her name from Bethany Hope to Harmony Elizabeth Jewel Parker.About a month before mom and dad were due home, I asked if she wanted to officially change her name.That was the first time in a long time she'd smiled.So we changed it.One of my friends made it so that my parents wouldn't know, and because her middle name became Elizabeth, we could still call her Beth."

Harm thought for a moment.He didn't want to talk about this any longer – the pain in Davy's eyes was heartbreaking, as though she were trapped in a permanent hell and was always tortured.He quickly spoke, "Harmony Elizabeth Jewel Parker?She thought that up?"

"Well, she thought up the Harmony part.She said that if she were changing her name, she was either taking Harmony after your first name or she was taking Rabb as her last.You've been more of a father to her and to me that our real one." She smiled, and then went on, "Elizabeth was my idea.I knew it'd be hard on her if her nickname suddenly changed so I looked up every name with four of the letters being B-E-T-H.She hated all of them up to Elizabeth.She fell in love with it.Voila.Middle name.Part of it any way." Davy took a breath, "Jewel was your idea.She doesn't know why I asked her to take it, but when she was born, I remember you saying that she looked like a jewel.I thought it be something I could tell her later, like when I found out that you'd been the one to name me Davadita Serenity.And Parker was just taking the first four letters of our parents last names and adding E-R."

He smiled at her, "So where _is_ my goddaughter?"

"Home." She looked at him, and then added, "No!I didn't leave her with them!God, I'd have to jump off a bridge if I purposely left her with them.My friend Gwendolyn is watching her.She…umm…has custody of her brother and sister.Gen and Giovanna baby Beth.They've been trying to get me to do this for a long time.I just was so much of a coward I could do it while they were home."

"Are they home?"

"Not for the last two days.I don't know if they finally went home, but…they went out to a bar with some friends and didn't come back.I've been hoping they're dead, but I got a call from them yesterday.They sounded pretty drunk."

"What'd they say?"

"Don't talk to you."

Harm sighed, "So are you sure you really want me to do this?"

"Yes.I…I've been horrible to Bethie.I was trying to hide my shame by not saying anything, when I should've been talking to you.I was being a coward instead of a sister."

He nodded, "Why don't you call your friend and ask her drive to JAG.We could go get something to eat, talk, what have you."

"Sure.Gwendolyn's been bugging me to introduce you to her."

As she walked out of the office, Mac walked in.She noticed the look on his face, "You gonna be okay?"  
He nodded, "I think so.I just…" He looked out the window then at his best friend, "I just never thought in a million years that Carli or Jacob would do anything to their kids.Davy is so sweet, so perfect.She loves her baby sister to absolute death and she's great with kids, too.And Beth.She's such an angel, so smart.She gets straight A's and High Honor roll every quarter.You don't know how happy I was when they called to say it was a girl and that they wanted me to be her godfather." He paused to think back to that phone call.

_ _

_Twenty-one year old Harmon Rabb sat at his desk writing a last minute paper thinking of what his teacher would do if it weren't finished, when the phone began to ring.Ignoring it, he continued with his homework.It rang incessantly.Finally, stretching his last nerve, he grabbed the phone, "Harm.And it better be good."_

_"It is.Oh, it is."_

_"Carli?" He asked, knowing it was she, but just wanting to check._

_"No, it's the Easter Bunny.No wait, I'm Santa Claus because I have a special present for you."_

_"Really?What is it?" He asked sarcastically._

_The sound of shifting resounded through the phone, then an infant's quiet breathing followed by fussing made Harm realize what present it was, "Hello, Little one…"_

_Carli moved the phone again, "Bethany Hope Parkington.Six pounds, ten ounces."_

_"Another perfect little girl." He smiled, "So when's she coming home?"_

_"Couple of days.She's jaundiced but she'll be fine in a day or so."_

_"Well, I'll get a plane ticket and be there to greet you guys.I have a paper I have to finish, so I'll talk you guys later.Tell Davy I send my love.And give Beth a kiss for me."_

_"I will.Umm, Harm before you go…Jake and I want to ask you something."_

_"What?"_

_"Will you be her godfather?I know you always wanted to be Davy's, but you couldn't, so we thought maybe you'd want to be Bethany's."  
Harm's smile turned into a hundred watt, ear-to-ear grin, "It would be an honor."_

_"Thank you."_

Dragging himself back to the present, Harm looked at Mac, "Sorry."

"It's okay.So are you going to be the prosecution?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Mac, Beth is my goddaughter.I've seen her grow up.And Davy.She's been living with this for so long.To think I never knew." A fierce look covered his face, "I'm going to go after them with everything I have.Carli and Jacob aren't going to get away with doing this!"

She nodded, in full agreement with him."Where's Beth now?"

"Davy says she's with friends." He looked at her from the papers on his desk, "She mentioned that her friend had custody of her young brother and sister.I didn't even have to ask why."

"I guess Davadita found a kindred spirit.Think her friend knew?"

"It's possible.Abused kids always know what to do, what to hide, know how other kids think.Maybe Davy's friend knew if she said anything, something would happen to one of them."

She nodded, "How do you know that?"

"The Learning Channel."

"You watch The Learning Channel?"

"Some times."

Davy appeared back in the doorway, "Gwendolyn said she can come up, but Gen and Gio are supposed to be grounded, so she can only stay for a little while."

"Okay.Is she coming here?"

Davy nodded her head, "I'm sorry if I intruded."  
Mac smiled, "You didn't intrude on anything, Davadita."

"You can call me Davy, you know.As much as I love the name Uncle Harm came up for me, it's kinda annoying when everyone is calling me it."

"So you came up with her name?"

"Yep.When I was little, Carli asked me to spell Divinity.I spelled it D-A-V-A-D-I-T-Y.When she was born they changed the Y to an A."

"Needless to say, friends of mine who're married want me to ask him for names for their kids." Davy laughed.

"So how far are they from here?"

"About an hour.Maybe one and a half."

Harm grinned, "Would you like to get something to eat in that case?"

"Sure."

"Would you like to join us, Mac?"

"Sure, flyboy.Let me go get some things and I'll be ready."

"Well hurry up, ninja-girl!" He called after her as she left the office.

"Flyboy and ninja-girl.I really **DON'T** want to know!"

Harm laughed, "At least our nicknames aren't as bad as Bird and Fish!"

"Hey!That's not funny, HARMON!"

Harm smiled and guided her out of the room.He was glad that she was smiling – when he finally kicked into the protective mode and the lawyer mode he knew would come sooner or later, he wasn't sure Davy or Beth would be smiling.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

If you review, part two will come…

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	2. Questions and Answers

Have Faith - Part Two: Harm and Beth

Disclaimer:

I don't own the name Jetta.See pt. 1 for the extensive Disclaimer/Claimer.

ETC:

Gio = Geo

-*-*-

Have Faith

_Part Two:_

_Questions and Answers_

-*-*-

Harmony Elizabeth Jewel Parker sat in the back seat of Gwendolyn O'Connell's red Jetta.At fourteen, she was a quiet young girl.Her mid-back length golden-brown hair was half-up, half-down and her curls were returning even though she'd had her hair straightened.Her eyes, the same aquamarine-blue as her godfather, stared straight ahead of her.Her 5'0" frame seemed smaller from her slumped posture and sullen look.Even her lightly tanned skin – which would convey that she spent time outdoors – betrayed her emotions.

Gen Patrick O'Connell, Beth's best friend since they were six, always seemed to know what she was thinking – even when her thoughts were darkest.She and Gen's twin sister, Giovanna Padraigin, loved to tease him, especially since Gio realized her brother's real feelings for Beth.But for the Irish-Asian young man, he doubted she'd ever go out with him or even like him that way.Her past, complex and painful, forced her into a state of perpetual fear of men – all except two.But his being one of the two made no difference to her.She was still fearful.

Sighing through the silence, Gio spoke, "So what's this Harm person like?He cute?"

Beth replied, "Is that all you think of?"

"Yep." She turned around in the passenger seat to look at her friend, "Would you prefer I think of girls?"

"Nah, but my uncle?Are you psychotic?"

Gio grinned, "Hey.Guys are guys." She paused, "So ya' gonna tell us what he's like or what?"

Beth looked down at her hands then at Gen and Gio, "He's sweet.Really funny at times.He had this 'vette, crimson red, but it got stolen and stripped."

"That bites." Gen interrupted.

"The big one, I know.He complained for two hours straight.He had this identity crisis.Davy was threatening to slap him through the phone."

"How's his smile?" Wendy asked. (A/N: Here on in, Gwendolyn is known as Wendy.)

"What does that matter?" Beth asked back, looking at her strangely.

"If he has a good smile, he has a good heart."

Beth flashed a momentary smile of her own, but it disappeared before it could be noticed, "His smile is like the sun.When I see Uncle Harm smile, everything is right in the world and I know I'm safe." She replied, comforted by memories of her beloved uncle.

Wendy smiled at her in the rear-view mirror, "Alright, girls and boy, keep an eye out for the Falls Church exit."

"You mean the one you just passed?" Beth shot back.

Wendy smirked at the three teens, who were hysterically laughing, "Funny.Yeah, yeah, keep laughin'.I hope your uncle is a patient man." She said, as she got off the next exit.

-*-*-

Davy finished her salad and quickly noticed that everyone else at the table was watching her.She wiped her lips with her napkin before speaking, "Sorry.I guess I was really hungry."

"I've never seen anyone devour a salad that fast." Harm teased, "Meat, Pizza – that I could see eating faster then lightening, but salad?"

"Well, at least I'm not gonna have a heart-attack anytime soon!" She teased back, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Mac and Harriet had tagged along, since Bud and Chegwidden were doing something they weren't allowed to see.Harriet was amazed at the woman across from her.Since the Annie & Dar-Lin Lewis case, she'd come to the conclusion that most abused children are reclusive, depressed.But Davy was the opposite – she was smart and funny and open to any question asked.The only thing she was sensitive to was where everyone's hands were.

"Ma'am?" Davy looked at Harriet.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts." Davy smiled.

"It's just…I thought you'd be different.You know…"

"Quieter?More depressed?"

"Yes." She replied meekly.

Davy looked up at the sky, "I used to be."She brought her gaze back to the people, "When I went off to the academy, I was a wreck.The instructors scared the life out of me.They all looked like my father.I used to start crying at anything and you know how empathic they are.Finally I took a semester off and just drove off.Left a letter for my roommate to give to who ever it concerned, got in my car, and drove away.I called Beth everyday to check on her since she had to stay with friends while mom and dad were off on a tour and I was off getting my sanity.

"I drove everywhere.Grand Canyon, Golden Gate Bridge, Hudson Bay.I would just drive and think until I reached a place.Didn't even know where I was going until I got there.At the last place before I had to return to school, I just sat in my car and stared across the Rio Grande.The sun was setting and suddenly it dawned on me that my parents are the ones who did what they did.Not me.I didn't make them do what they did, I wasn't guilty of anything.I got back to school and my roommate nearly killed me, but I had everything in order." She sighed, "At least, I thought I did."

Harm looked at her, "So that's where you went."

"Yup.By the way, that car is really well built."

"I'll bet."

The playful banter between the two people continued for a few minutes until Davy looked at her watch, "Where is Wendy?"

"I thought she was going to JAG.Is she supposed to met us here?" Mac asked.

"Yeah.When I went to the bathroom before I called her cell, she said she'd meet us here.And I know how she drives – Seventy in a Fifty-Five."

"Did you give her directions?"

"Yep." Davy looked around.

Mac decided to see if she couldn't hold a conversation with Davy, "So how old are you?"

"Twenty-Five.Bethie's fourteen."

"So there's eleven years between you and her.Wow.I'd think you'd be closer in age…I mean because…"

"We're so close?A lot of people think that actually.It's never made a difference for me.When I was younger, it was hard because she was so sick and it was hard to go out with her, but when she was two, it was great.She was such a cute baby.Adorable in every way.Smart as hell too.But she's always been the one person I could lean on.I can't count how many times we've cried together."

Mac and Harriet nodded, as did Harm.

Davy looked around again, and finally saw the Jetta pull into the parking lot.Wendy got out first and waved at Davy, who waved back.Wendy ducked her head back into the car, and two of the three teens got out.Finally, Beth reluctantly vacated her seat in the back.She slowly walked toward the patio table where the four adults were sitting, and the look shared between Gen and Gio was one of tiredness.The twins noticed a group of ducks off by a pond, and took off to annoy them.

Harm noticed the small smile Beth allowed herself, before she continued her prison trek to the table.After another moment, she and Wendy stopped at the fence surrounding the patio of the building.

"Hello, my wonderful.How was the trip?" Davy asked her best friend.

"It was good, up until Gio decided to openly mock Gen. And then she moved on to how cute older guys were.So it was basically the usual."

Davy looked at her sister, "Hey, girlie.How're ya' feeling?"

Beth was silent.

"So you're not talking to me now."

"I'm going to play with Gen and Gio, okay, **Wendy**?"

"Well, I think Davy wants you talk to her."

"Oh, you mean my big sister who goes off crying to our uncle because she thinks I'm five and can't take care of myself?"  
"Beth…" Davy growled.

"I think I hear a fly."

"Harmony Elizabeth Jewel Parker…Don't do this.We talked about this."

Beth looked coldly at her sister, "And I told you – I. Am. Fine."

"Really?How come you can't sleep on your back then?"

"I told you.I fell down the stairs."

"Liar." Davy replied.

Beth finally gave in and hopped the fence.She pulled a chair over and sat down between Harm and Davy.Wendy did the same, sitting between Davy and Mac.

Harm finally managed to look at his goddaughter.Since the last vacation he'd seen her, she'd apparently lost weight and her eyes had lost the sparkle they once held.

"Uncle Harm?You okay?" Beth asked.

"Yes.I'm fine.You just look different from when I saw you last."

"Surprise, surprise." Beth commented, sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"Beth.Come on.Just chill."

The teenager sat back in her chair, and closed her eyes, _'Beth, get with the program, girl. Davy isn't going to let this slide and neither is Uncle Harm.Just do this.Maybe if you ask you can live with him instead of with Davy.'_"Alright, I'll be nice."

"Thank you." Davy smiled, and rubbed her sister's cheek, "So did you bring clothes?"

"Yep."

"Good." She took Wendy's car keys, "I'll meet you guys back at JAG."

"Where are you going?" Wendy asked, as Davy threw money onto the table.

"Gotta go find a hotel room.I really don't want to fight traffic everyday and I'd prefer to stay away from the house."

"Why don't you just stay with me?I could sleep on the couch, and you two could share the bed."

Davy shook her head, "We don't want to be a problem."

"I'd rather have you guys at my place.Neither of you have ever seen it.It'd be fun."

Davy looked at Beth, "You wanna stay with the weirdo or get a room?"

"Stay with Uncle Harm."

"Alright." She handed the keys back to Wendy.

-*-*-

After another half hour of talking, the group of people – which still included Wendy and the twins – strolled into JAG Headquarters.Harriet went off to find her husband, while Mac and Harm went off to their offices, but both returned to the barrage of people after a few moments of putting things down.

Wendy looked at the man as he approached, "I assume you'll want to talk to me?"

"I do.And I know you're already late getting home so I guess we should do it now."

"If it's not a problem."

"It's not.Umm, I know Davy will want to stay; maybe Mac will be a sport and take the kids on a tour of the place.I know Beth is a judge in the youth court at the school, so they could go down to the library."

Mac smiled, "No problem.Come on, guys.I'll sneak you into a trial." She told them, as they walked out of the bullpen.

"Come on, we'll talk in my office." Harm said to the two enlistees.They followed him, and sat in the chairs he had as he closed the door behind them."So where do we start…" He murmured to himself.A knock on the door moved his attention and he moved from his desk to see who was interrupting.

Bud stood outside the door.He held two files in his hand, and he handed it to Harm, "I thought you might like this, sir.It's the files on Ens. Carli Parkington and Lt. Jacob Parks."

"Thanks, Bud." He sighed and shut the door again.He looked back at Wendy and Davy."Davy, I know how much you want to be here, but I really would prefer if you weren't."

Davy nodded, "I thought you would.I'll go find the others." She got up and walked out, leaving Wendy and Harm.

"So ask away."

Harm nodded, "Did you ever witness any abuse of Beth or Davy?"

"Twice."

"What happened?"

"I was hanging out in the living room with Davy one morning after a sleep-over.Davy was still asleep so I thought I'd just sit on the couch and think.Beth came in from Youth Court, because she was the prosecute that day.She was being as quiet as possible, but Carli still woke up.She got pretty mad and slapped Beth across the face.Then she realized I was looking and walked away.That was about a year ago."

"What about the second time?"

"I was at the park with Gen and Gio.Beth was having lots of fun jumping off the swings but Jacob wasn't happy.When he thought no one was looking he kicked her a couple of times and then slapped her in the face.Yelled at her too."

"When did that happen?"

"Sorry, I told you them in the wrong order." She paused, "She was eight."

Harm nodded, "That's alright." He wrote down some notes, "If you saw this, why didn't you report it?"

"I come from a family with the same background as Beth and Davy's.I know the thoughts that run through your mind when it happens and the thoughts afterward.I was afraid that Beth would hurt herself if I said something.Which is why I'd advise you to make sure she's not alone for the next few days."

He nodded again, "I will.Has Beth or Davadita ever talked about the abuse?"

"No.Well, Davy used to talk to her fiancé, Gary Gene Crenshaw, about it, but he passed away two weeks ago.And Beth has, over the last few months, become very quiet and withdrawn.I work at the school as a special ed teacher.I see her in the hallway at her locker.She doesn't really talk, and the kids talk and push her around, but she doesn't defend herself."

And the questioning continued from there.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

If you review, Part 3 will come…

_ _

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	3. Don't Leave Me Alone

Have Faith - Part Three: Don't Leave Me Alone

Disclaimer:

I don't own Tiner.

-*-*-

Have Faith

_Part Three:_

_Don't Leave Me Alone_

-*-*-

Harm emerged from his office with Wendy, as Mac, Davy, and their gang of kids arrived back in the bullpen.They all met back up in the middle of the room, but were quickly called to the Admiral's office by Tiner.They did as told and entered the office as quietly as a band of seven people could.Finally they entered the room and all came to attention.

"At ease." He sighed softly, "I just received word that Ens. Parkington and Lt. Parks are filing a lawsuit against their daughter."

"What?" Davy exclaimed then recomposed herself, "Sorry, sir."

"It's alright.That was my reaction.They've decided to file a suit against you for blackmail and deformation of character.They want to court martial you."

"I knew they'd pull something like this." She murmured.

"I just wanted to alert you to this.I assume Col. MacKenzie's involving herself in some way."

Mac nodded, "I'm planning on assisting Cmdr. Rabb." _'Killing Carli and Jacob.'_

"Very good.Dismissed." He turned back to his paperwork.

"Aye Aye, sir." Harm said, and the group walked out.

They maneuvered their way through the pulsing throng of people and out of the building.Harm approached his car, "I guess we can talk out here."

"It's better then being in there.It's really crowded.Lot of people." Beth commented, more babbling then anything else.

Harm nodded and smiled at her long enough that she smiled back.

_'Definitely Harm's goddaughter…hell, with that smile she could be his daughter.' _Mac thought, but tore herself away from citing the similarities in the two.

"I'd love to stay.But these two are grounded for going on a certain trip without permission, so I guess we'll be going now." Wendy broke the silence.

"Aww, come on, Wens!We only get a real chance to hang out with Beth during the summer and it just started!Please just a teeny bit longer!" Gio begged.

Wendy shook her head, "Then you should have thought about that before you and the brain surgeon took that trip to New York." She took her keys out of her pocket and walked over to the car, leaving the twins and Beth to say goodbye.

"Call me." Gio ordered Beth, "Everyday, okay?" She hugged her friend, "I'll miss you."

"I know." They hugged for a minute longer, before Gio let go, squeezed Beth's hand, and walked to the car.

Gen moved closer to her, "We'll come see you one day."

"Promise?"  
"Promise.Wendy can't watch us every minute of the day."

Beth laughed, "Gen!Don't get in more trouble or I'll be watching her nail your six to the wall."

Gen smiled and pulled her into a hug, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you and Gio too." After a moment, Gen did the same as his sister.

The car pulled out from the spot, and as they drove away, Gio and Gen waved to Beth from the back seat.Beth, however, only stood stolidly and stared as two more of the people she loved left her.

Davy turned around and looked at her uncle, "Maybe we should go back inside now."

Harm nodded, "Beth." He said, before putting his hand on her shoulder.She flinched, but continued to stare straight ahead.Sighing heavily, he picked up his goddaughter (A/N: Remember Harm's 1'4" taller then Beth!).She struggled momentarily, then relaxed against him and allowed herself to cry."Shh…It's okay, Beth.It's alright."

"No…it's not!" She cried into his shoulder, as he carried her back inside the building.

"Then I'll make it right." He whispered to her, entering the elevator, "I'll fix everything."

Mac was about to remind him about promises he couldn't keep, when the elevator door opened and Harm made a beeline for his office.She was about to follow, but Davy grabbed her arm.

"There are two people in the world that are guys and my sister trusts.One is Gen and the other is Uncle Harm.She knows he wouldn't hurt her."

"I know." Mac replied, heading toward her own office.

Harriet had watched the scene and got up.She appeared beside Davy, and scared the young woman half-to-death.

"Oh, Lt. Sims.I'm sorry.I wasn't expecting you to be right next to me."

Harriet smiled, "I know.And if I'm gonna call you Davy, you can call me Harriet."

"Thank you." Davy smiled back, and noticed a little boy at Harriet's desk, "Hello there.Is he yours?"

"Yes, he is.AJ, Say hello to Davy."

AJ waved at her.

"So this is the little munchkin that my uncle was talking about.Beth and I were wondering when we would get to meet him." She ruffled his hair, and received a mock-glare.

-*-*-

Fifteen minutes later, Harm had migrated from his desk chair to the floor, his back against the front of the desk.He was still rocking her and rubbing her back, trying to think of anything that would make her feel a tiny bit better.

Beth was still crying and showed no signs of stopping, but He didn't care.He knew how Beth handled her emotions – same way he did at her age.She bottled them up and never let them out.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"It's okay, Beth.It's okay.I know you feel bad, like everything is falling apart.It's okay to cry."

She turned her head to look at him through red eyes, and spoke quietly, "No one's ever said that to me."

"Really?"

She nodded, and laughed, "Davy would cry, but she never said it was okay."

Harm hugged her again, "Well, now you know." He sighed, "I wish I could make you feel any bit safe."

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure."

"Davy doesn't even know this.I think she has an idea but she doesn't really know, but…umm…I feel safe with you.Just you.Not even Davy or Gen or Gio or Wendy.You."

Harm smiled, and kissed her hair, "Good, because I'm going to keep it that way.I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you again."

"Everyone's making me promises." She laughed, "I hope they all get kept."

"Haven't made you one that I've broken yet!"  
"Touché."

Harm shifted, but Beth tensed up, fearing he would leave her alone."What's the matter?"

"You're leaving.I don't want you to leave."

Harm patted her hair, "I'm not going anywhere.I just needed to move my legs." He thought for a second, "Beth, Wendy told me something today."

"What?"

"She told me that I shouldn't leave you alone."

Beth cocked her head a side, and looked up at him, "Don't leave me alone.Please."

"I won't.If you don't want me to, I won't. I won't leave you alone if you're afraid to be alone."

_'That's the problem, Uncle Harm.I'm not afraid to be alone, it's what I'll do that I'm scared of.'_

-*-*-

Harm, Davy, and Beth all jumped into his car, as the afternoon downpour began as predicted.It had taken another forty-five minutes for Beth to calm down, then fifteen to compose herself enough to let Harm open his office door.It took a few hours before she would let herself leave the building.But Harm had used the time to his advantage, and talked to Davy about Beth and the abuse.The two came to the conclusion that since Davy was still finishing her graduate schooling and the fact that she trusted him, when the time came for temporary and then permanent guardianship of Beth to be handed over to someone, Harm would take her.Even Mac and Chegwidden agreed, something Harm regarded as an omen.

He looked at Mac, as she got into her own car, "I guess I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Count on it!" Mac told him, smiling, and pulling out of her spot.

He closed the window and began to pull out of the parking lot, "So what do you guys want for dinner?"

Beth looked at him oddly, "If Mac is coming over, why are you going to go out for dinner?"

"I meant take out, Little One."

Beth blushed, "Are you gonna call me that for the rest of my life?"

"Probably."

"Damn." Beth covered her mouth, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it.I said worse words than that.How's Italian sound?"

"Italian sounds good.Is it okay with you, Davy?" She twisted around to look at her sister.

"Sounds great to me." She replied.

Harm turned on his blinker, "How was school this year?"

"It was okay.A bit dull, but okay.I can't wait to get to the high school." She grinned.

"I'll bet." He pulled into the parking lot of the diner, "Lemme see – Gnocchi with meat sauce for you." He looked at Beth, and then at Davy, "Cheese Calzone with marinara sauce."

"Right."

Harm grabbed his wallet and jumped out of the car.

"So what did you tell him?" Beth asked.

"Bare facts.When it started.Where it happened.What they did."

Beth stared at her sister, "How can you be so calm?I feel like I'm gonna puke and cry and everything at the same moment."

"I moved out when I was eighteen.That's seven years away from them.I've gotten my life back in some sort of order."

"Except for the days you sleepover." Beth mumbled.

"I know.You do know you're gonna have to talk to him."

"Uh huh.I'm ready for it.Nervous but ready." Beth looked at her shoes then back at Davy, "I…I've been wanting to ask you something. Don't be mad, okay?"

"I won't be mad."

"I want to live with Uncle Harm."

Davy nodded her head, "I figured.Me and Uncle Harm already decided.When guardianship has to be given to someone, it'll go to him.I knew you'd want to stay with him." She smirked at her sister, "I think he was really happy when I explained that you love him like a father.He commented that it'd be great if he could call you his daughter."

"You think he'd like it?"

"Yeah.He loves you, girl."

Beth sat back in her seat, _'I hope so.Because if I call him dad accidentally, I'll probably mean it.'_

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

If you…damn, monotonous…How about – Reviews, Reviews, everywhere, Part four will be your drink…

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	4. Feelings of Family

Have Faith - Part 4: Feelings of Family

-*-*-

Have Faith

_Part Four:_

_Feelings of Family_

-*-*-

Mac rang the apt. bell once more, when suddenly three people, laden with bags, came from behind her.

"Sorry we're late.I stopped to get some dinner at a diner, and then we realized Beth left her bag in Wendy's car.So we had to stop to buy her some clothes." Harm explained, passing off one of his bags to Mac so he could reach into his pocket for his keys.He found them, took them out, and opened the door.

Mac walked in and put down her bag on the counter, "It's alright.I knew you'd show up sooner or later."She began to take out the food, as Davy placed her bag down and then plopped her exhausted body on the couch.

Harm laughed at the twenty-five year old.

Without opening an eye, Davy stuck out her tongue and spoke, "Kiss my six."

Her comment only made him laugh more, as he walked toward his bedroom and opened his dresser.He pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a Navy t-shirt, and then disappeared into the bathroom to shower.

Beth looked at her sister, "Kiss my six?"  
"I live to annoy."

Mac laughed at them, "You two would make a great stand-up team.I can see how you two get along with Harm so well." She quickly sobered, "So how are you Beth?"

"Tired." Beth replied, sitting down on one of the stools.

"Well, try and sleep as much as you can.The next few weeks are going to be hectic."

"Mac.No offense, but can we not talk about this right now?"

"Sure." The marine replied, patting the teen's shoulder.

"Thank you." Beth's mood changed, "I hope you like Italian."

Harm walked into the room in time to hear her reply.

"Actually, I prefer Scottish-American." She teased and then noticed Harm, "Food.Scottish-American food."_'That was close.'_

"That's okay." Harm said, "I prefer Cherokee."

"Funny." She punched him lightly.

Beth smiled at the two, "Children.I knew it.Every adult is a kid in sheep's clothing."

Harm shook his head, "True."

-*-*-

A little while later, after dinner was eaten, Beth changed into flannel pajamas Harm bought her earlier, and dove into his bed.In seconds, she was asleep, curled up in the blanket.Harm walked over to watch her for a few moments.She tossed and turned in her sleep endlessly, and then began to moan."Beth…" Harm walked over to her, "Beth, it's alright." He shook her lightly, "Harmony Elizabeth Jewel Rabb…" _'Did I just say Rabb?'_"Parker.Harmony Elizabeth Jewel Parker."

Beth's eyes flew open and she grabbed onto her uncle.

By that time, Mac had wandered over, having never heard Harm call Beth a Rabb, "Is she alright?"

Harm nodded, "I think so."After a few minutes, Beth fell back to sleep and Harm placed her back in her spot.He journeyed back into the living room and sat down on the couch across from Mac.Davy situated herself on the floor.Silence filled the apartment.

"You know, all this silence accomplishes nothing." Davy spoke to no one imparticular, "I'm the one who can talk about it.It's Beth who's terrified."

"Sorry, Davy.It's just…I've known Carli and Jacob since before my dad died, before they joined the Navy.It's hard to imagine them doing something so horrible.But I know you and Beth wouldn't lie about something like this." He sighed, "And now when I think about it, I realize there were signs.I just never noticed them.Never thought anything of it."

Davy dazed out for a moment, "I lied to her." She looked at her uncle, "She asked what we talked about.I didn't tell her that we discussed more then the 'bare facts'.I feel so bad – I've never lied to her before."

"She's going to find out eventually what you told me.I'm going to have to use it at the trial when I question you."

"I know.I…I don't think she can handle knowing that you know.She's afraid you won't love her."

Harm sighed, "She has no reason to believe that.It's Carli and Jacob that I don't love anymore, I'll never stop loving her." He paused, "Does she know we're going to the house tomorrow?"  
"No.I'll tell her when she gets up." She looked at Mac, "I was actually sort of hoping that you could take her shopping or something tomorrow." She said, hopeful.

"That could be arranged." Mac replied.

"Thanks.There are things in her room alone that could give her nightmares every night for a month."

"Like what?" Harm asked.

Davy breathed in, and then sighed, "She has a canopy bed.Brand new.Each post has a hole big enough for a piece of nylon rope.If you ever look at her wrists and ankles, you'll see the scars from rope burns."

It took a minute for the two almost forty-year old JAG lawyers to figure it out, but when they did, a look of pure horror crossed their faces.

"Oh my god…" Mac whispered.

-*-*-

_Don't look back now_

_Don't look back over years gone by_

_They're gone and now it's time to live_

_ _

__Harm awoke on his couch, to the sounds of Beth singing alone to a Donna Lewis song while cooking pancakes.

_Don't look back now_

_You have to let your childhood go_

_And then you'll find a peace within_

_ _

__Beth's soprano voice continued to sing along, unaware that her Uncle Harm was listening in on her one moment of innocence."And you will free your mind to sleep and you will free yourself to weep…"

On the flipside, he was unaware of the importance the song held for her.

_And you will free your mind to sleep and free yourself to weep_

_ _

Mac had spent the night.She too was awake, and noticed Harm was awake as well.She had slept on the floor – after prodding Harm to let her to.

Davy had fallen asleep in a chair, but Harm had transferred her to the bed with her sister around midnight.She was still asleep – the only one left.

Harm looked down at Mac.The two looked at each other for a moment, before Mac reached out her hand for his.

* Sounds like she's okay. * She mouthed.

* For now. * He mouthed back.

The song ended, and Beth leaned over the side of the couch, "I'm not an idiot.I knew you were awake.You always seem to be up when I am." She smiled.

_'God, she looks so much like him.'_ Mac thought, _'the eyes, the hair, and that smile.That stupid lopsided grin.'_

__"Mac?Mac.Yo', Marine!" Beth teased, then realized what she said.She grimaced and braced herself, shutting her eyes.

"It's okay, Beth." Mac said, smiling, "I was thinking how much you and Harm are alike."

"We aren't alike.Are we?" The teen asked, returning to her cooking.

"Yes, you two are." She replied while getting up, as Harm literally fell of the couch and into Mac's vacated spot, "For instance, those eyes.Exactly the same color, and your hair is too.You both smile with that adorable lopsided grin.Both care about those around them.Both like the law…"

"Alright, at ease, MacKenzie.At ease." Harm laughed, walking over, "I'm gonna go change.Are you going to call the Admiral?"

"Yeah, in a little while."

Beth looked at the two curiously, "Is there something I should know about?"

"I was planning on taking the day off and going shopping so I thought maybe you'd like to come."

"Why do I have the sudden feeling that you two are hiding something from me?" She looked at them curiously.

"It's nothing.I just have to go visit your parents and the house." He murmured, "And ask your friend some questions at the youth court."

"Why?"

"Witnesses.I have to start getting things together for the trial." Harm told her; sipping the coffee he'd poured himself.

"So my choices are either go shopping or drive around town after really making my parents mad?Gee, I hate to ruin your day, Uncle Harm, but I think I'd like to hang out with Mac."

"I thought you would.I'll go get dressed, go to the bank, and come back, okay?"

"Don't worry about it, Harm, my treat." Mac told him, draping her arm across the teen's shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sailor.Today is all about Beth." She looked at his face, "Oh, alright.Look we'll go out, have a nice day while you and Davy go talk to people, and if you still want to pay, you can transfer money into my account."

"That's better." He smiled at the two and walked away to get dressed.As he had the night before, he took some clothes – namely his only clean uniform left – and headed into the bathroom.

"So you really wanna spend the day with me?Or is Uncle Harm putting you up to this?"

"I want to spend the day with you.I think you're a sweet girl with a great spirit."

"How would you know?"

"I've seen glimpses of it.Singing this morning, the smiles, and your eyes.You are such a great person, Beth; you can be so good at anything if you try.And you obviously have the drive if you're the judge in the youth court." Mac leaned against the counter, "You are worthy of everything.You deserve to be loved by good people."

Beth smiled, "Thank you.Talk about your sappy moments!" She giggled.

Mac laughed along with her, and then picked up the phone.She dialed JAG and put the receiver to her ear, as it rang she looked at Beth, "After this, we'll see Davy and Harm off and then head over to my place.I'll change and then we'll go out, okay?"

"Oh, really, Colonel." Chegwidden's voice brought her attention to the phone.

"Sorry, sir.Sir, I'm calling…"

"Because you want the day off."  
"Yes, sir."

"I'm guessing you and the girls are going out, while Rabb goes to question some witnesses?"

"Actually, Davy wants to go with him.I'm going to take Beth out."

Unknown to the marine, Chegwidden was smiling – a day out with a new friend might make Beth happy at least for a few hours, "You can have the day off.I expect to see a smiling, beautiful young lady when I see her next."  
"Yes, sir.I think that can happen." She smiled at Beth and gave her a thumbs up, "Goodbye, sir."

"Goodbye, Colonel." He said, before hanging up the phone.

Harm walked over, "I'm guessing from that everything's set?"

"I have the day off on the premise that the Admiral gets to see a happy young lady tomorrow.So I'll go change back into my uniform, and we'll head out."

Beth nodded as Mac walked away, "She's nice.I like her a lot."

"I thought you would."

"You like her, don't you?"

"She's my best friend, of course I like her."

"No, Uncle Harm, you **like** her."

He looked at her for a moment, "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do.I see the way you look at her.You love her." She paused, as she walked to get her clothes from the shopping bag.She returned, "Tell her.Before it's too late.Don't lose her, Uncle Harm.You'll regret it and so will she." She finished as Mac left the bathroom, and Beth entered.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Liking it so far?I hope so.Now review it!

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	5. Tricks of the Mind

Have Faith - Part Five: Tricks of the Mind

-*-*-

Have Faith

_Part Five:_

_Tricks of the Mind_

-*-*-

Mac turned the blinker on, and turned out of the parking lot of her apartment building, having showered and changed in to civvies."So where do you want to go first?There's the mall.And an outlet about fifteen minutes away.Or we can go from store to store."

"The mall.I hate cars.I'd rather walk around all day."

"Okay." Mac looked at the younger girl briefly then turned her eyes back to the road, "What store do you want to go to first?Clothes, food, shoes…"  
"Maybe a couple of outfits?"

"Good idea.And maybe a hair cut?Only if you want."

Beth nodded, "I've been wanting to cut it like Gio's."

"How does Gio have hers?  
"Well I want it shorter, but hers is layered and angled from the chin down."

"Her hair isn't that much shorter then yours though."

"That's why I said I want it shorter.Like shoulder length, maybe a bit shorter."

"I think that will look really good on you." Mac replied, as they pulled into the mall parking lot.She parked in the nearest spot and got out, which Beth did as well. They walked toward the main entrance, "How about if you get your hair cut first and then you can get some clothes?"

"I think that would be a good idea.You will help me pick out clothes, right? Most of my stuff is hand-me-downs from Davy.I'm not really good at picking out what looks best on me."

"I'd be happy to help."

-*-*-

Harm pulled up to Carli and Jacob's house and cut the engine.He, Davy, and Bud had spent the hour ride up calling people to make arrangements to meet at places at certain times.

"I really wish this were all a dream. Davy whispered, never moving her eyes off the brink house.She sighed and leaned forward to get her bag off the floor in front of her feet.She got out of the car, and looked around, Wendy was walking up the sidewalk, "Wendy?I thought you were going to meet us for lunch."

Harm and Bud jumped out of the car after hearing the voice of Davy's best friend.

"I know." Wendy nodded, "But something came up."

"What?" Davy asked, fearing the worst.

"Gen has pneumonia and Gio has mono."

"Oh, thank god.I thought you were going to say they ran away or your dad came for them." She hugged Wendy.

Wendy laughed, "Okay.I'm probably getting sick as well, so I'm gonna go home, crawl into bed, and…" Suddenly she realized where they were standing, "You know what, I'm gonna come in with you."

Davy looked at her oddly, "You don't have too."

"I want to."

"Alright." The four began to approach the house, "After all this is over, I want this house to be demolished or something." Davy shivered, while shoving the key into the lock and opening the door.She moved out of the way, and hit a light switch as the three others came in.

Harm looked around.He'd always felt comfortable in the house, but its feel had changed.It was as if the walls were laughing at him, mocking him for not knowing.The family portraits, once showing a happy family, he realized were cover, were lies.

"Come on.I want to get out of here as fast as humanly possible." She directed them up the staircase and down the short hallway to Beth's room.The door dividing the hallway from the teen's room, was painted white with the name Beth painted in delicate script.Around her name, twirls and clouds and faeries were painted – the cloud faeries playing with clouds and butterflies.

Davy pushed open the door and guided them into the ornately done up room.The walls carried the theme of faeries and clouds from her door throughout the room; her furniture was all expensive oak wood.

Harm immediately went to the bed and stared at the nearest bedpost.Nothing noticeable, so he ran his fingers along the wood – until he felt two holes.He bent down to look at the hole on one side.He could see clear through to the other side.Stand up fully again, he did the same at the other three posts.

"Uncle Harm?"

"I'm sorry. I needed to see." He told her.

"I know." She rubbed his back, and then walked out of the room._'I can't do this.**Yes, you can, Davadita.**No I can't. This is too hard!**The hard stuff is the stuff that's always worth it.**'_ She fought mentally, and then returned to the room, where she discovered Harm had found something from under her sister's bed.

Harm held rope and a knife.

Davy began to breath heavily.She looked between the three people in front of her, "I…I…I…" Was all she could manage, before running out of the room and into the bathroom.She locked the door, and threw up.She got to her feet, and could hear her uncle pounding on the door.

"Davy!Open the door!" He yelled.

_'Just do it, Davadita.Go on.You know they'll be better off without you.' _Her mind told her, in a voice she didn't know, one that scared her – but still, she obeyed it.She reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out Jacob's bottle of prescription heart pills.

"Davadita!Davadita, let me in, please!" The emotion ran think in Harm's voice.Finally deciding he didn't care what anyone would say, he moved Bud and Wendy back, and kicked the door in.Davadita was in the tub, rocking herself back and forth, the pills shaking out of her hand.

-*-*-

Beth stared at herself in the mirror.Half of her hair was gone, but she loved it!She jumped up and down to see how it looked, as the hairdressers smiled.Mac paid, and the two left the salon.

"Davy and Uncle Harm are gonna love this!You like it, right?" She asked.

"I think you look very nice.Now we have to get you some clothes.How about we go into one of the department stores and pick out clothes for each other."

"That sounds so cool.I've never been shopping like this before!" She laughed.

Suddenly Mac's cell phone began to ring and she dug around her purse while walking.She finally found it, and flipped it open, "MacKenzie."

"Mac.Where's Beth?" Harm's voice cracked.

"What's the matter?"

That question brought Beth's attention.

"We looked through Beth's room.I don't think Davy really truly had an idea what went on in there.Mac, she almost swallowed an entire bottle of heart medication."

"Is she alright?" Mac began to panic.

"Physically, yes.Mentally and emotionally, not as much as she thought.I talked to a friend of mine at Bethesda.He thinks it would be best if she spent a day or so there."

"Are you sure that's best?"

"I've never seen her like this.If you saw her, Mac.I'm afraid of what she might do to herself."

"Alright.I'm gonna take Beth to get some clothes and we'll head there."

"I'll see you later." He hung up.

Beth looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Mac sighed, and moved the teen to a bench.She sat down, as did Beth, and then she began, "That was your uncle, as you probably knew.He said that while they were looking around your room at the house, Davy got upset.She tried to swallow a bottle of pills."

"What?" Beth could feel the tears forming.

"She's alright, but a doctor recommended she spend a few days at the naval hospital.Harm is going to take her there."

Beth started to sob, "She didn't do anything."

"I know." She pulled Beth into her lap, "I know.It's not Davy's fault.We're not going to abandon her there.She'll come back, okay?She just needs to talk to someone.It's not a punishment, Beth."

"Yes, it is." She dug her face into Mac's shoulder.

"No, it's not.Listen to me; Davy has suffered as long as you have.She tried so hard to get over it, and she thought she could handle anything that's thrown at her.But she can't.She needs someone to tell her what I'm telling you.You aren't invincible, Harmony, and neither are Davy or Harm or me." Mac finished, but Beth's tears didn't and she continued to cry._'When we get back…I hope I have that therapist's number still.'_

-*-*-

Beth clung to Mac's arm as the two walked into JAG.Harm and Bud had gone to bring Davy to Bethesda, while Wendy had returned to her brother and sister – which meant Mac was now left with the teenager.

"Tiner, could the Admiral see me?"

"Yes, ma'am." He called into Chegwidden who told him he needed five minutes.Mac sat down in a chair, and Beth sat down next to her."Hi." Tiner said, looking at Beth.He reached out his hand over his desk, which Beth reluctantly shook."You're Beth, right?"  
She nodded.

"I like your hair.Cmdr. Rabb is going love it." He complimented.

"Thank you." She murmured.

Chegwidden appeared in the doorway, "Colonel, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, sir.In private." She looked at Beth, and then pointed to Harriet, "Could you go talk to Harriet for a few minutes?I'm sure AJ would be glad to see the young lady his godfather's been talking about."

Beth nodded, and walked away.

Mac walked into the Admiral's office as he shut the door.She waited for him to speak first, but he just looked at her expectantly, "I assume Cmdr. Rabb called you."

"Yes, he did." He rubbed his eyes.

"Sir, I'm not sure if either of the girls are ready for this."

"No child ever is."

She collapsed into a chair, "Do you have the number of a good child psychologist?" She asked.Words weren't coming easy.Yesterday everything had been easy, what had happened between then and now?

"Here." He handed her a piece of paper, "Her name's Anastasia Xane.She specializes in child abuse." Mac was about to get up, "Anything else?"  
She looked around, "I think I realized something this morning, sir."

"What'd you realize?"

"I think I love Harm."

Chegwidden began to laugh; "I've been waiting for either you or him to say that for a long time now, Colonel."

She blushed, "I think I'll go find this Dr. Xane's office now."

"Actually, she's here.After Cmdr. Rabb called, I called Anya.She agreed to come wait for you and Beth."

"Thank you, sir."

"Dismissed."

"Aye Aye, sir."

-*-*-

Beth and Mac stumbled into Harm's apartment, and stood for a moment smelling the left behind scent.Mac finally spoke, "Come on.He'll be home tomorrow so we get the apartment to ourselves. We'll have some dinner when Harriet and little AJ get here, paint our nails, gossip, and hit the hay."

"Are you sure he won't mind us using his apartment?I mean, you know, with Harriet and little AJ coming over?"

"I asked him while you were talking to Dr. Xane."

Beth looked at her shoes and then walked over to the bedroom.She put down her bag, and pulled out the pajamas Mac had bought on their way out.She went into the bathroom to change, and was aware of Harriet coming in._'Beth, you can handle this.Come on, if Davy could handle telling Uncle Harm and going back to that godforsaken house, you can handle this.It's just a trick of the mind.Davy will be fine.Just like always.Remember – once this is over you get to live with Uncle Harm and then you can live with Davy or him.You'll get a choice.' _She thought, _'For once.'_

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

How's that?

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	6. Here We Go

Have Faith - Part Six: Here We Go

-*-*-

Have Faith

_Part Six:_

_Here We Go_

-*-*-

Beth stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to Harriet, who had sat down with Mac on the couch.AJ was playing on the floor with toys Harm had kept in the apartment especially for him.

"There you are.I was just going to call Harm, unless you'd like to."

She quickly ran over to the desk and grabbed the phone.From habit, she dialed his cell phone, and waited for him to pick up.

"I guess you want to call." Harriet laughed.

Beth smiled, and looked at her feet when she heard someone pick up.

"Roberts."

"I'm sorry.I was looking for my uncle."

"Oh, hold on, I'll get him." He replied, and she could faintly hear Bud telling Harm it was her.

"Beth?Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Harm." She walked back to the bathroom, "How's my sister?" She asked, sitting down on the edge of the sink.

He hesitated, but spoke, "She's scared.She wants to die.She thinks she's ruined your life."

"But she's gonna be okay, right?"

"I think so." He paused, and continued, "How was shopping with Mac?"

"Well, I only got my hair cut and bought another pair of pajamas."

"Really?You've always had long hair.How short is it?"

"It comes right to my shoulders.And it's layered.And it's angled."

"I bet you look like a princess."

Beth blushed, and smiled, "Thank you.So what'd you find in my room?I mean nothing I ever told her, fazed her.It most of mean something she didn't know."

The anguish and tiredness in his voice was obvious, "The rope and the knife."

"Oh." She looked down at her toes, "Guess what I did today besides shopping."

"I don't know.What?"

"I talked to this really nice lady.She talked to Mac afterward though, so I'm kinda curious."

"Interesting…what was her name?"  
"Anya."

"I know her. Don't worry about what she told Mac, okay?"

"Okay."  
"I have to go now, Little One.I'll be home tomorrow."

"Bye."

-*-*-  
"Good night." He said, as he hung up.Sitting in the hospital waiting room, Harm looked up at the ceiling as he thought._'Mac got her evaluated without Beth knowing.Well, one more piece of evidence.And maybe I can get her into therapy now.'_

-*-*-

Beth once again, emerged from the bathroom, the cordless in her hand, "Sorry." She said, as she put the phone back in the base.

"It's alright.How's Davy?"

"Hurting." She looked away and then back at them, "So what's for dinner?"

"Let's find out." Mac smiled, evilly, and got up.She walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door."He has no junk food.I'm amazed." She poked around, and then pulled out a plate, "Any one want Harmon Rabb's Meatless Meatloaf?"  
Beth looked at her, "I have an attachment to my life, so count me out."

"EWW!" AJ cried, knowing what it was.

"Okay.We'll just make this disappear." She set it aside, laughing at the child's response, and returned to her search of the fridge.After a moment she looked in the freezer, "Well, we can have frozen waffles or the leftover pancakes from this morning that Beth made."

"Pancakes." Harriet and Beth said in unison.

-*-*-

"Pass me the red."

"Here." Mac handed Beth the red nail polish, "What are you doing with those?"

"I'm using a bunch of colors.Goofy Gold, Sensational Silver, Playful Pink, Glassy Green, and Blood…" She dropped the bottle, spilling red all over…

_Beth had been trying all night to detach herself.Usually she could, but tonight…she just couldn't.And the pain was more then she could usually handle. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the glint of metal.She turned her head, "Please, Daddy…Just leave me…Go to Mommy…" She cried, as he cut into the skin of her stomach.The cut was deep, but amateur surgery was his favorite form of torture._

_The blood went everywhere…_

_ _

-*-*-

"Harmony…Harmony Parker…Beth, come back!Come on, Little One."

Beth opened her eyes.She was lying in the bed in her uncle's apartment, and Harm was two inches from her face, but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't want to go to them.Please, don't let go back to them."

"I won't, Beth." He hugged her back then moved her back, "Sweetheart, do me a favor?Don't ever scare me like that again."

"What happened?"

"You had a flashback, I think, and were so scared.You've been asleep for almost thirty-six hours."

"At least I won't be tired today!" She laughed.

Harm laughed with her and then spoke again, "Beth, I know it's early, but I got a court date."

"When does it start?"

"Today."

"That is soon." She smiled, albeit weakly, "Are you sure you have all the thinks you need?

"Yeah.Gio and Gen talked to the kids at the Youth Court. Most of them noticed something that would only coincide with what happened to you.They agreed to testify.I have plenty of paper evidence.The only thing I don't have is your story."

She sighed, "It started when I was two.I told Davy it was when I was four, because that's how old I was when dad did it to her.But he just came into my room.It's odd how I remember every detail of that night, but I can't remember the day I started walking." She looked at the blankets, "After that it would only happen when he was high or drunk.Then it started getting more frequent.If I was bad, I got cut.If I was good, he only hit me.I can't remember when he started hitting in public and in the day, I just remember mom and dad kicking me because I crashed the computer."

"What do you mean he cut you?"

Beth rubbed her arms for a second and then pulled up her shirt to show only her stomach.A scar six inches long crossed her body horizontally.Small dots ran parallel to the scar, on either side."Cut me then sewed me up.I got this bad infection and spent the day in school throwing up."

Harm reached forward and hugged her, as two tears ran down his cheeks.

-*-*-

"All rise." The bailiff called out, and all complied.

"Be seated." The Judge ordered.He picked up the file and looked at the names, "Parker vs. Parkington and Parks.Both parties understand this is a preliminary hearing to see if there is enough evidence to court martial Ensign Parkington and Lt. Parks.If this hearing should determine that there is enough evidence, temporary custody of Miss Parker will be granted to a person of her choosing. Is all of this understood?"

"Yes, sir." The two lawyers replied in unison.

"Okay, Defense may start."

"Thank you, your honor…"

-*-*-

Mac ran into JAG as fast as she could.She threw her things into her office, and continued running for Chegwidden's. She didn't even let Tiner announce her, instead she ran in on the Admiral and Bud, "I'm sorry to interrupt.Sir, we've got a problem."

"What is it?"

"Davadita Parkington is being transferred at this moment to a hospital in New York."

"Under whose orders?"  
"Lt. Erin Saigon Cairn."

"Who?"

"Carli.Davy has a living will stating there are four people who have jurisdiction over her care.Harm, Beth, her fiancé who passed away, and a Lt. Erin Saigon Cairn."

"Slow down and explain again."

"Carli signed an order that she was Davy's friend."

"Where's Lt. Cairn then?"

"France."

Chegwidden grabbed the phone.

-*-*-

"Prosecution, you're up."

"Sir, the prosecution has plenty of evidence proving that Ensign Parkington and Lt. Parks, knowingly and willfully, involved their daughters in a sort of sexual fantasy.They repeatedly beat Harmony Elizabeth and Davadita Serenity to the point of death several times, as well as raped them starting at the ages of two and fifteen."

"What evidence do you have Cmdr. Rabb, to support these allegations?"  
Harm took the pictures out of his briefcase, "This are pictures taken by Davadita at various points in her and her sister's life.They were taken in the event that she could bring herself to tell authorities." He handed them to the judge who looked through them.He stopped at one, and Harm knew which one – the one of ten-year old Beth in a bikini, the long, stitched up wound shown in comparison to her body.

After a moment, the judge gulped and put the pictures face down on, "Continue."

"We also have medical reports on amateur medical care done on both Davadita and Harmony." He handed that to the judge as well, who looked over them.He picked up the pictures and handed the evidence back.Harm returned to his spot at the prosecution desk, as the judge looked at the groups.

He banged the gavel, "I find that there is enough evidence to warrant a court martial hearing.The hearing will begin tomorrow at 1300 hours."

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

-*-*-

Next chapter will NOT be up tomorrow, but here's a teaser:

"Harm, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About us."

**"How dare you!I own you!You are mine!" Jacob yelled.He slapped her across the face, "Don't forget – I brought you into this world.I can and will take you out of it." He sneered.**

**"Y…Yes…Yes, sir."**__

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	7. Touch My Soul

Have Faith - Part Seven: Touch My Soul

ETC:

Don't hold me accountable for any mistakes.I've got a bad memory and I'm not a lawyer, so cut me some slack.

Carli – Forty-two year old.Dyed black hair, green eyes.Pale skin.6'1".

Jacob – Forty-four year old.Blond hair, green eyes.Tan skin.5' 11".

-*-*-

Have Faith

_Part Seven:_

_Touch my Soul_

-*-*-

"Beth.Beth, Little One, wake up." Harm said, as he sat down beside her in the bed.She was still asleep, but when he shifted his weight to move to put his hand on her shoulder, she jumped up and ran to the corner of the room.

Realizing who it was, as her vision came into focus, she walked forward, "Sorry." She sat back down on the bed, and leaned her head onto her uncle's shoulder.

"It's okay.I guess I shouldn't have done that." He smiled at her, and touched her hair, "I still can't get over how short you cut it."

"You like it, right?"

"Yep." He leaned back, "Okay, I have to go visit Davy before we go in for the trial.I'm going to see if she can come, if you want her too."

"It's not my choice.It's my sister's."

He nodded, "Okay.Mac's asleep on the couch, but she has to go to work in about an hour."

"Okay.I guess I get to spend another day at JAG."  
"Yeah.Not for much longer.This trial will only last a day or two.The lawyer representing your parents has already tried to make a deal with me."

"What was the deal?"  
"If they give you up, we drop the charges."

"What did you tell her?"  
"I had to talk you first."

She thought for a second, "Would it be a good idea?"

"Professionally, I want them out of the Navy.I want them locked up so they can pay for what they did.Personally, I don't want you to go through this trial.I'd rather keep you out of this.But it's your choice."

Beth stood up and walked to one of the windows.The sun had just risen, and the sky was in shades of blue and pink and gold.Purple blended the last of the night sky into the brilliant royal blue._'Davy…What would Davy want me to do?Geez, why did she have to leave me to do this?I can't do this.**Yes, Beth, yes you can.Don't let them get away with this.They could do it to another child.You know they've been approved for foster care.**'_"Don't take it."  
Harm nodded.He looked at his watch, "I'm going to wake up Mac.I guess you should get dressed."  
"Well, that's going to be problem.I only had two outfits.I have no other clothes."

"That _is_ a problem.Maybe Mac has something, or else you'll have to wear something of mine." He replied, knowing she'd never agree to put on unwashed clothes so he'd have to find another alternative.

"I have a pair of pajama pants you can wear, Beth.You'll just have to get a shirt from your uncle." Mac said from the couch, sitting up to look at them.

"How long have you been awake?"  
"Since, 'if they give you up, we drop the charges'." She got up at walked in to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go shower." Beth announced, before jumping back up and heading into the bathroom.

Harm got up and walked down the steps.He walked over to where Mac was standing, and both were silent.Beth poked her head through the door, "Talk already!" She ducked back in.

Harm and Mac laughed.

"Sooo…" Harm said, as he poured himself some coffee.

"Harm, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About us."

"What about us?"  
"We have problem, Harm." She hesitated.For all her military training and for all her fighting to just survive, nothing prepared her for this.Her heart was beating so fast and so loud, she swore he could hear it, and her palms were growing sweaty.

Silence filled the apartment for the thousandth time, but Beth – obviously still not in the shower yet – decided this would be the last time.She once again opened the door and looked at the two, "If you two don't say those three words, I'm gonna go insane!" She laughed, and then closed the door.

Mac and Harm looked at each other for a moment, smiles plastered on their faces, before both blurted out, "I love you."

Beth once again appeared in the kitchen – this time dressed in a gray NAVY t-shirt, gray/black plaid flannel pants, and sandals.But what Harm found to be the best part was the smile she had.For the longest time, he hadn't seen her true smile – one that was genuine and happy.But it had once again come out of the dark, and Harm's heart threatened to burst at the sight."What?" She laughed.

"Nothing.I just didn't notice how beautiful you are before."

Beth blushed, and tugged at the necklace she was wearing.

"What's that?"

She held up the gold necklace.A cross, inlaid with an aquamarine birthstone for December, hung beside a heart-shaped charm."You don't remember it?"

"I remember it.I gave it to you after all." He touched the heart.

Mac looked at it, "What's it say?"

Harm glanced up at her, as Beth tried to read it, "It says – Little one, I love you always.Uncle Harm.Dec. 24, 1986."

"I hate to break up this wonderful moment, but…you both better move fast, because you guys are gonna be late." Beth pointed to the clock.

-*-*-

"Prosecution, you may call your witness."

"Yes, sir.Prosecution calls Dr. Anastasia Xane to the stand." Harm called out.

The first day of court had begun without any problems.After arriving fifteen minutes late, Mac had taken off to get together some things she needed before joining Harm and Beth in the courtroom.In the galley, Beth's friends from the youth court, as well as people Harm or Mac had questioned, were seated watching every move.Glares, as sharp as Excalibur, were shot at Carli and Jacob from time to time.

Anya, upon hearing her name, stood up from her seat and walked up to the witness box.She swore to tell the truth – the whole and nothing but the truth.

"Dr. Xane, in your opinion, is Beth the type of child who would create this type of lie to draw attention to herself?"

"No, sir, in my opinion, she's looking to do just the opposite.She'd prefer to disappear rather then be the center of anyone's world."

"You have met Davadita Parkington, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"What is your opinion of her?"

"She seems to be a very depressed young woman.She has tried to be the lone supporter of her sister – her protector if you will.She's extremely smart, as is Beth, but her emotions are still very immature and fragile."

"Is Davadita capable of making up these charges?"

"No.Not in the slightest."

"Dr. Xane, during you evaluation of Beth, did you notice any…abnormalities of a child her age?"

She nodded, "Yes, I did.A child her age is usually very trusting, friendly.She seemed to be fearful that I would hurt her.She refused to allow me to shut the door all the way or to turn the lights down.She sat at the other end of the office, and if I came close, she would close her eyes."

"Was there indication of abuse?"

"Yes, sir." She sighed, "I noticed while I was talking to her that she held back.Some children with histories of abuse hold back or try to say only the right things for fear of punishment.Beth would only speak when spoken to.I also noticed that when I mentioned her father's name she curled up.It was as though she were protecting herself."

"Thank you.No further questions."

-*-*-

The defense was scrambling.Three witnesses later, even the judge was convinced that Carli and Jacob were guilty – and one of the lawyers for them was faltering.

Carli leaned over and whispered to Jacob, "I told you we should have killed her."

"Don't worry about it.I have a plan."

"Prosecution.Call your next witness."

"Giovanna P. O'Connell."

Gio stiffened for a second and then stood up.She'd hoped she wouldn't have to go up – truth was, she wasn't entirely over what her parents had done to her, even though it had been almost nine years ago._'Giovanna Padraigin!Just go!Beth needs you now!'_She walked forward and followed the same procedure as the other witnesses, before sitting down."Gio, I'm going to ask you some questions, but if you don't want to answer some, I'll understand, okay?"

"Okay."

Harm prayed he knew what he was doing, "How long have you known Beth?"

"About eight years now."

"Is it true that your parents abused you and your brother?"

She nodded, closed her eyes, and then spoke, "Yes, sir."

"So you know what the effects are?"

"Yes."

"How often would Beth exhibit one of those effects?"

"Everyday, sir."

"Like what?"

Gio looked at Beth, who was watching her, "She'd get sick a lot.She always had some infection.And bruises.She has tons of scars."

"When I talked to you, you mentioned an incident to me during questioning.Could you tell the court?"

Gio faltered, "I need Beth's permission to tell, sir." She looked at Beth, who wistfully nodded, "Two years ago, Beth and I were at the mall, she was tired but hungry so we stopped.When we sat down, she mentioned something about being pregnant."

Harm was beginning to wonder what she was saying – this wasn't what Gio had told him.At least, not at the questioning.

"I naturally wanted to know further so I asked.She explained that she thought she was pregnant and that she didn't want to go home.That's when she told me about her parents.I immediately told Wendy what Beth had told me, who told Davy.I don't know what Davy did for Beth, but there wasn't any baby so she wasn't pregnant."

"Thank you Gio.No further questions." Harm returned to the table and looked at Beth, "Are you alright?" She was flushed and hyperventilating.

Beth broke out in tears and reached for him.He sat down, and began to rock her, before looking up at the judge, "Sir, may we request a break?"

"We'll break and return here in thirty minutes." He banged the gavel.

Harm immediately carried Beth out of the room and sat down on the nearest bench.He tried desperate to comfort her, until Mac appeared and sat down beside the teen.Beth immediately reached for her new friend, who took over, as the lawyer for Carli and Jacob approached."Cmdr., may I have a word?"

"Can you handle her?" Harm asked, before standing up.  
"Yeah." Mac replied.

He walked over to a corner of the hall, and looked at the woman, "Another deal?"

"They've agreed to give up Beth and leave the service, in exchange for you to drop the charges."

"I have to talk to her."

"Of course." She smiled, and walked away.

Harm returned to the bench, where Beth was sitting up and wiping her eyes, "I guess that was another offer."

"Yep.I said I had to talk to you."

"What was the offer?"

"If we drop the charges, they'll resign and give you up."

"No." She said.

-*-*-

As everyone flowed back into the courtroom, the lawyer re-approached Harm, "Cmdr. Rabb, what's the answer?"

"She doesn't want to take it."

The woman nodded and walked to her table – ready and willing to lose a case she knew was lost already.One she knew was true.

The judge re-entered the room from his chambers and sat down.The trial continued, as he once again told Harm to pick a witness.

"Staff Sergeant Davadita Parkington."

Beth gasped, and turned around to see Davy walking in the courtroom.Wendy was beside her until they reached the partition and the marine kept walking, while the naval doctor sat down behind Beth.Davy sat down in the witness box, and turned her eyes to her uncle, who'd sat down.

Mac stood up, and walked over.There was no way in hell Harm could handle questioning Davy and he wouldn't be able to do it with Beth either, so she was taking over.

"Davy, the same thing goes for you that went for Gio, okay?" Mac told her.

"I understand."

"When was the first time your parents…" She hesitated and then spoke, "sexually abused you?"

Davy looked at Beth and then nodded, "I was fifteen, ma'am."

"When was the first time they physically abused you?"

"I was six."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Davy thought, and then tried to form an answer, "I…I was scared.They used to say that if I told they'd kill themselves or they'd kill Beth, but that came after she was born."

"They threatened your life and that of your sister's?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you believed them?"

"I had no reason not to.My dad kil…" She froze, as the look of contempt she knew so well rose in her father's eyes.Jacob mouthed something at her, and she immediately looked back at Mac.

"What did Jacob do?" Mac questioned.

Davy searched every face in the room, before the judge ordered her to answer.She looked down at her feet, "He killed my baby."

With that, all hell broke lose in the courtroom – and no one noticed as Jacob slipped away.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Part Eight will be up soon.

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	8. Please Remember

Have Faith - Part Eight: Please Remember

Disclaimer:

I don't own the song _Please Remember_.It belongs to LeAnn Rimes.

-*-*-

Have Faith

_Part Eight: Please Remember_

-*-*-

As the confusion and chaos died down, Harm quickly noticed that Jacob was gone.After a quick sweep of the courtroom by several others who'd also noticed, the consensus was that he had slipped away.

"Carli.Where'd Jacob go?" Harm asked her, his hands pressed to the table so hard they were becoming white.He stood right in front of her and could see in her eyes the lie she was forming."And don't lie."

"Sorry.I don't know." She was lying through her teeth – and she knew Harm knew.

"Damnit, Carli!If you and him are planning something, I'll see to it that you spend the rest of your life in Leavenworth!Where the hell is he?" He had risen his voice so it was near yelling.

Again Carli lied, this time smiling evilly, "Sorry, Harmon."

His hand flew into the air behind his shoulder, but before it could come back down on Carli's face, Mac grabbed it, "This is not helping.Go sit with Beth.I'll handle this."

"But…"

"Harm, go!" She commanded.

He did as told and sat down next to his terrified goddaughter.He pulled her in the safety of his arms once again, as Wendy and Gio walked Davy back from her seat.

"Uncle Harm, I'm sorry.I…I didn't…"

"It's okay, Davy.I'm sorry I never knew." He reached one hand out for hers.She placed her hand in his, and smiled.She squeezed it.

"I rented a hotel room, and I think Gio wants to go back and catch a nap." Wendy interjected, "If Beth wants to come…"

"No." She replied softly, clutching Harm's jacket.

"Okay, well, Davy…Would you like to come?I have some movies and popcorn.You know, time to calm down and forget about some of this."

Davy looked at her uncle, "I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Uncle Harm, after Bethesda, I'm good for awhile.I'd rather stay out."

"I know.I just don't want to pick up the phone and hear…"

Davy nodded, "I understand.I'll just be with Wendy and the twins."

He sighed, "Go.I'll see you tomorrow."

"Should we wait to see if…"

"No.Without one of the accused we can't continue.We'll have to wait to find Jacob, but I still have temporary custody so we're okay."  
"Okay then.Goodnight."

"Night."

-*-*-

As the car drove along, Wendy could sense what Davy was thinking.As Gio and Gen could do with Beth, Wendy could do with her best friend.Growing up as pen pals and then on the same base and then in the same dorm at the academy, the two were closer then any two friends could be – they were almost like sisters.

"You are not getting out of this car to go chase him."

Davy looked at Wendy, "I can't let him stay out there.He'll kill Beth."

Wendy pulled the car over and locked the doors.The sky suddenly unzipped and water poured out as though someone was holding a hose above them. The twins had fallen asleep in the back, and were unaware of what was about to be said.

"Wendy…"

The doctor stared at Davy before speaking, "You'd die for her, wouldn't you?"

Davy nodded, "In a heartbeat."

"Why?"

"Because…" She sucked in air, "I love her.She's my sister and she's all I had sometimes.Base after base, I never had steady friends except for you and your letters never really came on a schedule.I've never held you for that.I mean you were moving too, but I only had Beth most of my life.You should know."

Wendy sat back, "It only happened once to me.Dad did it to them after mom died, and I'm surprised they remember.They were so little."

"So was Beth." Davy sat back as well, and turned her eyes to Wendy, "So what do we do now?"

"He'll kill her without a second thought, wouldn't he?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you have an idea where he is?"

Davy sat up again, her heart pounding her ribs, "Yeah."

"Then tell me how to get there." She pulled back onto the road and pulled out her cell phone, "Call your uncle.When we get there, we'll call the cops if he's really there."

"I can't tell Uncle Harm.He'll worry.If he comes and does something stupid, it'll…"

"Okay.Don't call him, but save it for when we get there."

"Yes, ma'am."

-*-*-

Gio was the first to awake.It was morning, another beautiful watercolor sky shinning as the sun rose._'This isn't right.Where are we?'_ She thought to herself, as she looked at Gen.He was sprawled out on the backseat – she had slept in the crevasse in between the front and back, which explained her sore back.

"Gen…Gen, wake up." She shook him lightly, but he just flipped over so his back faced her."Fine, dork." She got up, and stepped out of the car.She stretched, trying to figure out where she was.Finally she caught sight of something on the car windshield – and another car.Harm's car.She walked over, after grabbing the scrap of paper from under the wiper.

**Gio –**

**Hey, darling.I figured you'd be up first. That is Cmdr. Rabb's car across from you.He's probably been sleeping for a few minutes, so knock lightly.He'll explain everything.**

**I love you, sis.**

**Gwendolyn**

** **

_'What the hell…'_ She knocked on the driver's side window, and then waved when he looked at her.He looked behind him at Beth who was sleeping semi-peacefully, and then got out.He stretched much like Gio had, before directing her toward a bench outside of the warehouse she just realized was there.

"What happened?" Gio immediately asked.

Harm sighed, "Not a roundabout kid are you…" He paused, "Last night on the way to the hotel, Wendy and Davy took it upon themselves to find Jacob.Davy knew where he'd be – at this place.It was a hideout of his when we'd come here.Anyway, they got here and found him.911 got a hysterical call around ten.Jacob came after them with knife. Your sister fought him off for a few minutes, before he went after Davy.After a little longer, Wendy came back to the car for her gun."

"He's dead?" She asked.

"No.And neither is Wendy.But Davy…"

Gio understood and began to rock on the bench, "No!Why?How?"

"You don't want to know." He rubbed her back, as she began to cry.

She looked up at him, red-eyed, "She…Davy…She was like my sister…" Suddenly she stopped and croaked, "Beth…How's Beth?"

"She doesn't know.I was called around twelve to come watch you two.She called back a half hour later to tell me Davy…" He couldn't do it.He couldn't say what he needed to say – Davy was dead. She was gone.She wasn't coming back and Beth wasn't going to be Beth when she found out.

"Oh, god, Davy…" Gio fell back into her sobbing, as Beth wandered over.

"Why am I afraid of what that means?" She looked nervously at Harm.

"Beth, come here." He pulled her over, and into his lap as he had many times before – more to keep her from running however instead of security, "There was an accident.Jacob, he's been caught."

"Why's that an accident?"

Gio looked solemnly at her friend.

A light bulb went off in Beth's head, and she looked into her uncle's eyes, "Davy…Davy's dead…nononononono…" She murmured, rocking herself in his arms, "No."

-*-*-

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, today we lay to rest the lord's loyal servant, Davadita Serenity Parkington." The pastor spoke, before entering into the more personal eulogy, "Unfortunately, I never had the chance to truly get to know Davy as she preferred to be called, but of the times I've met her and everything I've heard, she was an extrodinary person.She loved her sister as much as she could.She was loyal to her friends, and her belief in God was unmatchable." He looked at Beth and then back at the whole group, "The last time I saw Davy, it was in the hospital.She had asked for me in between breaths.When I came, I could feel the presence of her angel in the room.I knew it was close, so I told she shouldn't talk.But with her last breath, she told me that she was but a star across the sky.I didn't understand until I was coming here what she meant.There are millions of stars in the heavens, and each one is a soul.Davy, though her soul no longer inhabits her body, is still with us.She is forever looking down on us from her star." He finished, and then looked at Beth, "Before we began, Beth came to me.She asked to sing a song for her sister.I think it would be quite appropriate."

He stepped back, as Beth stood from her spot squeezed between Mac and Harm with the Admiral, Trish, Harriet and Bud all in the near vicinity.She walked forward, dragging the words from her memory.She slowly moved behind the casket, and to the podium, "When her son died, Davy and I decided to pick a song in case anything happened to one of us. We promised to sing it at the funeral of the one who died.We picked one called _Please Remember_." She explained, and then shut her eyes.Her mouth began to emit the melodious tune and everyone understood why the song had been picked.

Time…Sometimes the time just slips away   
And your left with yesterday   
Left with the memories   
I…I'll always think of you and smile   
And be happy for the time   
I had you with me   
Though we go our separate ways   
I won't forget so don't forget   
the memories we made   
  
Please remember, please remember   
I was there for you   
and you were there for me   
Please remember, our time together   
The time was yours and mine   
while we were wild and free   
Please remember, please remember me   
  
Goodbye…there's just no sadder word to say   
And it's sad to walk away   
with just the memories   
Who's to know what might have been   
We'll leave behind a life and time   
I'll never know again   
  
Please remember, please remember   
I was there for you   
and you were there for me   
And remember, Please remember me   
  
Please remember, please remember   
I was there for you   
And you were there for me   
Please remember, our time together   
The time was yours and mine   
While we were wild and free   
Then remember, please remember me   
  
And how we laugh and how we smile   
And how this heart was yours and mine   
and how a dream was out of reach   
I stood by you, you stood by me   
We took each day and made it shine   
We wrote our names across the sky   
We ride so fast, we ride so free   
And I knew that you had me   
  
Please remember, please remember

Beth stepped back, wiping the tears from her eyes.She remembered when she and Davy had picked the song.She knew it was supposed to be a boy/girl love song, but it was everything that they had meant to each other, so it had been picked.

"That was beautiful." Harm whispered.

And that was the last clear moment Beth had, as everything blended together as thought it were oil painting.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Hate me much?Don't!Please don't!

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	9. Change

Have Faith - Part Nine: Don't

-*-*-

Have Faith

Part Nine: Change 

-*-*-

Harm's Apartment 

Harm rose from his spot on the couch to stare out the window at the mural of pinks and reds and yellows the rising sun was painting.He had been allowed to take the day off following Davy's funeral.The judge, however, had found that there was sufficient evidence in her opinion, and Mac was sent to do closing arguments.

Beth had spent a few hours crying, as the reality of the loss hit her head on, and then fallen into a fitful sleep.Harm had carried her from the couch to the bed shortly afterward, before falling asleep himself on the couch.

-*-*-

The Courtroom 

"Defense, you may begin closing arguments."

"Thank you, your honor." One of the lawyers stood up, and walked over to the members, "Bethany Hope Parkington is nothing more then a deluded child with the fantasy that getting her parents out of the Navy would require charges as outrageous as abuse.With the help of an overly zealous godfather and a sister who hasn't even resided in the house in over a year, this lie was made up and dragged through this court.I urge everyone to vote not guilty, as both of the accused have done nothing."

Mac looked at the man as though he was a three-headed alien, "Ens. Parkington and Lt. Parks have both committed the worst acts of degradation.They abused – sexually, physically, mentally, and emotionally – Harmony Elizabeth Jewel Parker and Davadita Serenity Parkington.On top of that, Lt. Parks murdered his daughter – not in self-defense, but in cold blood.He and Ens. Parkington are both responsible for the death of Mitchell Harmon Parkington who wasn't even their child, but the child of Davy and her fiancée.If Beth remains with her parents, it is more then probable that she won't live to be sixteen.And if they remain in foster care status, those children will certainly have the same fate as their own biological children.Please, save this child from people who say they are parents who clearly aren't and let her be happy with the one person who is willing to fight for her." She sat down, as the members filed out.

-*-*-

Harm's Apartment 

Over the two hours that had past, Harm had migrated from the window to the couch to the kitchen to, finally, sitting beside Beth so he could watch her sleep.A knock on the front door tore his attention away.

"Harm?" A voice called from the other side of the door.

"Coming, Sarah." He replied.He opened the door, "Sorry.Just watching her."

She nodded, "I figured.Can I come in?"

He smiled, "Of course.So how'd it go?" He asked, after shutting the door but before all else.

"They're going to Leavenworth." She said simply, "For a long time."

Harm sighed with relief, "Thank god.So…umm…would you like some breakfast?"

"Actually, there's something I've been wanting to do for a long time with you." Smiling, Mac walked forward, hugged him to her, and placed her lips against his.Harm fell into his wanting as well and deepened the kiss.He licked her lips with the tip of his tongue, as she pushed hers into his mouth.

"Ew!That's wrong!That is sooo wrong!" Beth laughed, walking into the room.

The two adults broke apart, "Go back to bed." Harm smiled, pulled Mac back into the hug and stared into her eyes, before hearing Beth's reply.

"You sure you don't want it!" She teased, walking over to the sink, then froze._'Calm down, Beth.This is Uncle Harm.He'd never hurt you.' _She reminded herself.

Harm walked over and grabbed the sprayer from its spot, and, while laughing, started to soak her down.In return, she grabbed it from his wet hand and soaked him as well.All the while, Mac stood watching from the safety of a dry spot, until she could no longer contain her laughter of the two.

"Oh you think that's funny, Jarhead?" Harm asked, winking at Beth.She smiled devilishly, and aimed for the marine – who she promptly began to dowse.

"Alright!Alright!I give up!" She cried.

_'This is what it's supposed to be like.'_ Beth thought to herself, before speaking as Harm handed her a towel, "Who do I live with now?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"I was supposed to live with Davy.I know she said I was going to live with you but that was just to appease me.You wouldn't want me."

Sheer amazement crossed the two adults faces, "Harmony Elizabeth Jewel Parker, don't EVER say that again!" He said, taking her hand in his and looking into her eyes.

"But it's true."

"No, Beth, it's not.And you are living with me.I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied, hugging her.Knowing her eyes were closed, he closed his own and planted a kiss in her hair.

-*-*-

One Month Later NJROTC Military Ball 

Beth stared out the window of the SUV nervously as they approached the ballroom.For most of Beth's friends, tonight was the most special night of the summer.The ball was not only for fun but when the new command staff was picked for the upcoming school year – and although Beth didn't know, Gio had snuck a peak at the list of new officers.

"Excited?" Harm asked, looking over briefly at the teen.

Mac had taken Beth shopping for a dress only a week before (much to Beth's dismay), and the two had found a white, strapless, floor-length satin gown.Mac had had a floor-length, dark blue cape sewn onto the back of it – the cape having been Davy's, which was the only part Beth loved.

As for the other two in the car, Harm was wearing his dress whites and Mac was wearing a dress like Beth's, only in a rich maroon red and it had spaghetti straps.

"Hum?" Beth looked at her uncle.

"I asked if you're excited."

"Not really."

"Why?" Mac asked before Harm could.

"I hate having to get dressed up." She replied, before murmuring, "And I never learned how to dance."

Mac smirked, "Well, I guess tonight you will."

Beth looked at her wearily, as Harm pulled into the parking lot.He instantly found a spot, pulled in, and turned off the car.He turned so he could see both of the women in his life, "Ready to go?"

"I guess so." Beth allowed a small smile to escape her lips, as she jumped out of the car.Mac followed her and the two headed off to the building, while Harm got out and went to the back of the SUV.He opened the door and pulled out his guitar case.This was one night he knew Beth would not forget anytime soon.

-*-*-

An hour later, the new command staff had been given out – including Beth's new position as the JJAG of the unit youth court (which Gio claimed to have known), and the music had begun.But DJ was a friend of Harm's and was in on the present Beth was about to receive.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen," Kevin Richards cut the music and picked up the microphone, "Now, I'm sure everyone knows about our dear Harmony Elizabeth, but what I'm sure no one knows is the surprise her soon-to-be-father planned for her tonight.Harm, you're up." He handed the microphone to Harm, as he walked over with his guitar.

Beth blushed as he sang, the words having a sudden meaning.She smiled at him and then looked at Mac, "Promise me something…I mean now that you and him know what you are to each other."

"What?"

"Be my mother." She looked at her through eyes that held only love.

Mac smiled back and hugged her, "I love you, too, and I promise you that I'll be your mother."__

-*-*-

December 20th, 2001 

As Harm and Mac (Or "the finally engaged" as most had been calling them) walked into JAG, the electricity of some thing was filling the bullpen.Neither knew what it was, but the smile Beth had when she'd picked up the phone gave both an idea.

"Commander, Col., The Admiral is expecting you." Tiner told them, as they passed him and Gunny.

Harm took Mac's things and headed for her office, leaving her to ask the question they were thinking, "Tiner, what's going on?"

"I don't understand, ma'am."

"Everyone seems so…happy.What's going on?"

"I'm under orders to not say anything to you or the Commander."

Smirking, Mac walked over to Harm as he left his office, "Well, It has to do with both of us."

"I figured." He thought for a second, "You don't think the adoption papers came through this fast?I mean they go fast, but…"

"Harm, it's been two months."

"Good point." He walked into the Admiral's office, "Cmdr. Rabb and Col. MacKenzie re…"

"At ease." He cut them off, and motioned for them to sit, "I assume the mood of the other people should have clued you both in by now.But if it hasn't, the adoption papers came.I thought they were going to your apartment, Cmdr."

"Actually, sir.I thought it'd be best here." He smiled, "I'll go get Beth."

"I believe you should."

Harm left quickly, leaving the marine and the ex-navy seal, "Excited, Mac?"

"Somewhat." She smiled weakly, "I'm not sure about this.I'm about to become the mother of a child I met six months ago.She was hurt in ways I don't understand."

"Except one."

"Except one.But what if I do bad?I could handle Chloe, but Beth…I just don't want to hurt her or Harm."

AJ sighed, "She came to me a few weeks before the ball.Beth came in, sat down in that chair, and proceeded to ask me a couple of questions.The first was simple – does Mac like me?I told her without question yes.Then she asked if Harriet and Bud liked her.I told her yes again.Then she asked one more question.If she asked you to be her mother, would you?I couldn't answer for a moment and then I told her what I thought.She left here the happiest I've seen out of her yet.She even called Harriet Aunt H.As bad as her life has been, she's ready to move on.She's ready for mistakes and love.I think you'll be a good mother, Mac.In fact I know you'll make good on that promise you made her."

She smiled from ear-to-ear, "She called Harriet Aunt H?"

"Yes.And Bud is Uncle B.She almost called be Pop, I think, then called me Uncle AJ."

Mac relaxed, knowing it was right, and then stood.She took the papers from Chegwidden and walked into the Bullpen, followed by him.She kept moving until she reached Harm and Beth, who were standing by Bud and Harriet.She handed the papers to Harm, "Let's sign, flyboy."

"But of course." He picked up a pen, and began to sign every blank specified for him._'I have a daughter.And soon I'll have a wife.This is it.Dad, help me along.'_

Mac did the same._'I have a little girl.Okay, not so little, but I have a daughter.Davy, just hope that you can give me help from that star from time to time.'_

And so did Beth._'I have a mom and a dad. Who knew something so simple, could be so sweet?'_

-*-*-

The end

There will be more stories with Beth obviously.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
